The Suppliers
by xxKiddxx
Summary: She looked at him, her eyes filling up with water as she raised her gun to his temple, "I'm sorry..." She whispered as she fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. She put her finger on the trigger, ready to end all the problems caused by him. "You don't have to do this anymore Sakura-chan, you can get out of this." She didn't want to though, this was all she had left..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I never really wrote before and this is my first story ever. I had this idea for a while but never put it down on paper or something, but I decided to give it a shot. I don't know much about drug deals and stuff like that but I did my best. I hope you think it's, at least, a decent first chapter; let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

She stared at the man infront of her, her greens eyes darted back and forth as she listened to the voice that was coming from the cell phone.

"I'm killing him... I DON'T GIVE A FUCK. COVER THIS SHIT UP." She snapped and crushed the device in her hand out of anger.

The girl began to pace back and forth, her long pink hair swaying as she moved. She looked as if she was only sixteen or seventeen years old; she had a pale skin complexion but that only complemented her large emerald eyes and unusual hair color. She was currently wearing a floral print sundress that complimented her decent figure but despite her appearance, she was not someone anyone wanted to mess with. Unfortunately for the man in front of her, she was not having a good day either.

"Sakura I-"

"How dare you fucking use my name!" She yelled at the man as her back hand met the side of his face. The man wasn't bound to the chair but he wasn't going to risk running away from the pinkette, it would surely only bring him more trouble.

"I'm s-sorry... B-Blossom..." The man stuttered out, his gaze fixed on the ground.

Sakura only glared at the man cowering before her, she retrieved the .22 pistol from her desk and cocked it back which caused her victim to flinch. She pointed the gun to the side of his head and the man began to tremble in fear.

"P-Please... I a-assure you it wasn't me!" The man sobbed, his voice was basically begging her to spare his life.

As said before, Sakura was not in a good mood. "There's no way I'll have rats working for me."

She pulled the trigger back, releasing an ear splitting noise. Blood splattered all over the room and the body of the man fell lifelessly to the ground. Sakura inspected herself, noticing the blood that managed to get all over her dress.

"Fuck. My office is dirty and my dress is ruined; My day can't get any worse." Sakura sighed as she stepped over the body and made her way out if the office.

Sakura stepped out of the room into the rest of the warehouse were her buisness was running itself. It wasn't required for her to oversee every little thing, such as the plants and who was selling, as long as she got the income she was expecting she had no problem in letting her empire flow by itself. Of course she had trustees who managed smaller branches, watching over the dealers who handled her drugs, and they all made sure nothing went wrong because problems would only piss off their leader; and no one liked a pissed off Sakura.

"I see you dealt with the rat."

Sakura looked up and her green eyes met blue, amused ones. The owner of the light blue eyes was Ino Yamanka, Sakura's right hand and her bestfriend outside of the drug dealing world. Ino was a few inches taller than her bestfriend and her hourglass figure put Sakura's body to shame in comparison. Ino's long, blond hair trailed down to her lower back but was still a couple inches shorter than the pinkette.

"Yeah but Itachi wasn't so happy when I asked him to pull a few strings in the police department to cover it up." Sakura said with a small grunt. She tried to straighten out her dress even though the blood already stained the clothing.

"Well, he is still going to cover your ass regardless. You know he can't say no to his little princess." Ino said with a sly grin on her face.

Sakura only scoffed in response, not in the mood to argue with Ino about the said man. "Do you have a Tide-to-go with you?"

Ino nodded, "It's in the car, are you heading home now?"

"Yeah, I'm done with all this bullshit for today." Sakura said closing the door behind her. "I'll need someone to clean up that mess in my office."

Ino took out her cellphone and typed a few words before closing it, putting it back into her pocket. "Done. It'll be clean by tomorrow."

"Thank you Ino." Sakura said with a grateful smile. Ino was more level headed than Sakura was, so when Sakura was in a bad mood and couldn't focus, Ino was the one who made sure everything was taken care of for her best friend.

"Yeah, I know I'm the greatest bestfriend but let's head home, all this weed is just too tempting to me."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her friends addiction. Ino had been trying her best to break away from the unhealthy obsession but it didn't help when the warehouse was where they produced and handled the plant. Ino was also required to spend most of her time in the warehouse, dealing with all the things Sakura didn't wan to.

"Come on." Sakura said grabbing her bestfriends arm, leading her to the garage in the warehouse. "We still have to go to school tomorrow."

"Ughhh." Ino groaned as she let herself be pulled along. "Do we have to? We can always take the day off."

"No Ino, we already missed too many days." Sakura explained as they reached Ino's car.

Ino dug through her pockets searching for the keys for her Camero S.S. The car was a bright yellow with two black stripes going through the middle of the top of the car. It resembled the car that was used in Transformers to play the vehicle form of the autobot Bumblebee. Sakura had bought it for her bestfriend for her sixteenth birthday, it was the least she could do for having Ino practically raise her.

"Ah! Here they are!" Ino exclaimed as she put the key in the door, opening up the drivers door, and unlocking the rest of the doors for Sakura to get in.

Sakura climbed in the passenger seat and closed the door behind her. "Now, where is the Tide thing?"

Ino started the car and adjusted her mirrors before answering the pinkette. "The glove compartment."

As Sakura rumaged through the items in the compartment, Ino pulled out of the garage and sped away from the warehouse, leaving it just a speck in the horizon behind them.

"Found it." Sakura grinned as she began to immediately apply the Tide stick to the stains on her dress.

"Good. I'm just happy to get out of that place, Kiba was really getting on my nerves today." Ino said while putting on the sunglasses she found in the car, making her seem more radiant than she already was.

"Kiba was there?"

"Yeah," Ino replied as she pulled the vechile on to the high way. "I told him not to bother you though, I knew you weren't having a good day."

Sakura could only nod in argeement. "Yeah, I probably would've ended up killing him if he came to my office with his stupidity."

Ino laughed lightly, "I said the same exact thing."

* * *

"They killed him already!?" A blond exclaimed, slamming a fist down on his desk.

He was infuriated by the lack of knowledge he had on his competitor and every spy he had sent was killed before they could give him any worthy information. He only knew two things about the person who was in charge of the empire that was rivaling against his; The leader was a she and they called her Blossom. That was it. The boy's frustration was understandable, he didn't even have a clear description on the woman.

"This is ridiculous." He mumbled to himself. The blond was rather young, still in his teenage years. He hair was wild and uncontrollable with crucelean eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light. He ran his fingers through his hair, leaning back into his chair.

"She's good, what can I say?"

"You're no help Teme." The blonde said to the person in front of him. The boy seemed to be around the same age as the blond, either seventeen or eighteen. The young male had black hair that spiked up in many different directions and his eyes were dark to match the color of his hair.

"Hn. You do realize we have school tomorrow Naruto." The black haired boy spoke, addressing the blond in front of him.

"Oh shit." Naruto said, realizing how late into the night it already was.

"I'm leaving now Dobe, with or without you."

"I'll be right there Sasuke. Let me just put these files away."

The boy, Sasuke, nodded in response and left the office, heading to his car with his hands in his pocket. Naruto sighed as he opened the folder on his desk once again. He looked over the paperwork once again and there was no new information, nothing that would help reveal the identity of the woman he desired to destroy.

The one thing Naruto was sure of was that this woman was vicious. She was known to have a temper and had no mercy in killing someone on the spot. She was cold-hearted but that didn't surprise Naruto; Any leader had to be merciless in order to have control over their empire. In order to be the best you have to be willing to take some lives; That was just how things were. With a sigh, Naruto put the folder away in his desk and left his office, finally catching up with Sasuke in his car.

"Hn. Ready?" Sasuke asked as he looked over at Naruto who was sitting in the passenger's seat.

Naruto nodded, signaling Sasuke to leave the garage. "I really need to stop thinking about this girl so much. She's not messing up our income or killing our men, so what's the big deal?"

"The foreign investors Dobe. They are major sources of income and she already took away one of them, soon she'll be supplying all of them." Sasuke said emotionless, never taking his eyes off of the road.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating Teme? I'll figure something out anyways so don't worry, I'll handle everything."

That caused Sasuke to scoff at the blonde. "You're not exactly the ideal problen solver."

"Oh shut up, I'll deal with who ever she is... even if it means killing her with my bare hands."

* * *

"Naruto!"

Naruto stood on the quad of his of his high school, looking around for the voice that called his name. He saw a blur of pink before being tackled to the ground. Naruto could only laugh at the girl's childish antics, he knew only one person that had pink, cotton candy hair.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto laughed as he looked up at the girl who was on top of him, "what are you doing?"

Sakura smiled as she rolled over off of the blond, and on to her back on the freshly cut grass. "I missed you Naruto, I haven't seen you in forever."

"So you have to tackle me?" Naruto asked as he turned to his side to look at the girl. He gave her one of his signature grins because, in all honestly, he missed his little pinkette also.

"Sorry Naruto," Sakura said softly as she returned a smile, "have you seen Ino?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, nothing, I need to talk her about some girl things." Sakura answered Naruto, lying to him as if it was a second nature. Of course Sakura felt bad for lying to him but she did it in order to protect him. There was no way that Sakura was going to bring sweet-ole Naruto into the world of drugs, killing, and all the other bad stuff that she was involved with.

"Sakura," Naruto said as he looked over to the road where parents dropped their kids off to school, "someone is here for you."

Sakura lifted herself up, leaning on her elbows, and saw what Naruto was talking about; it was Itachi in his work vehicle, his cop car in other words. Itachi made eye contact with Sakura and motioned for her to come over, obviously wanting to talk to her about her recent work.

"I think you should go, it's probably about your parents." Naruto said, talking about another lie that Sakura once told him.

Sakura told Naruto long ago that Itachi was still working on the case of the murder of her parents, which wasn't exactly an entire lie. Itachi was once put on the case but it was closed months ago because there was not enough evidence to provide a decent trial against the one victim they had, Sakura Haruno. Yes, they believed Sakura had killed her own parents, it wasn't true but she was the only person that they could blame.

Sakura nodded in response to Naruto and got up off of the ground heading towards Itachi's car.

"Why are you here Itachi?" Sakura asked as she neared the vehicle.

"Hime," Itachi said softly with a smile on his face, "I just wanted to see if you're okay."

Sakura leaned on the passenger's side open window, "I'm fine, did you do what I asked you?"

Itachi nodded slowly and Sakura could tell his whole mood did a flip by the way he looked; his eyes looked sad, the corners of his mouth were pointed downwards, and his hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly turning his knuckles white.

"Hime, you reall-"

"I know Itachi, I know," Sakura whispered, already hearing this lecture a thousand times before, "I need to stop with the business, stop killing people, get away from all of this; I know Itachi but you know I can't."

Itachi shook his head in disproval, "Why can't you Hime?"

"Because I'm already in too deep, and I need the money; It's the only way Ino and I can support ourselves. We can't find jobs, no one will hire us, and we don't leave till college for another two years. What do you want us to do? Be homeless for two years until we go off to college?" Sakura snapped back at him, she tried explaining this to him millions of times before.

"I told you, you guys can come live with me if it's necessary."

"And what about Sasuke?" Sakura questioned, "You want us to mix our lives with his? If we live with you, he'll eventually find out." Itachi was quiet for a moment, he knew something that Sakura did not; Sasuke was also mixed up in the business, and he did not want to leave it either.

Itachi was currently stuck in a predicament; he cared for both, his brother and Sakura, but they refused to get out of the trouble they were in. Being a cop had its privileges and when either of them asked for his help he would do whatever was necessary to keep them from getting in trouble with the law; even if it meant covering up several murders at once. Itachi also knew that he could not tell one about the other, it would create additional problems. If Sasuke knew about Sakura, and vice versa, they would come after each other in school, at their homes, wherever, because they were rivals in their world and would do anything to destroy one another. It became a job on its own to keep their identities hidden from the other and there were a few close calls already.

"I'll be fine," Sakura said as she distanced herself from the car, "you know I can handle myself!"

"I know Hime, just take the day off today okay? Go relax for once." Itachi said, practically pleading his little, pink princess.

Sakura flashed Itachi a smile with a nod before he sped out of the school grounds. She turned around and made her way back to where Naruto was still at. He was laying on his back looking up at the clouds that were drifting by in the sky. She took her spot next to him, relaxing back into the soft ground.

"What did he say?" Naruto questioned, not even bothering to look her direction.

"Same stuff as always," Sakura lied, "no information showed up."

"Don't worry, they'll find something eventually."

A small frown appeared on Sakura's face. She always felt terrible having to lie to her bestfriend all the time, but she knew it was for the best.

"I doubt it..." She said softly, not loud enough for the blond next to her to hear it, "...I strongly doubt it..."

* * *

Sakura told Itachi she would take the day off but she soon found her self on her way to the warehouse after school with things she had to take care of. Being in charge of the business required Sakura's attention all the time, and even when she wanted to take the day off she could not because of certain problems that arisen. She dealt with the big problems and she had the final say about everything that went on.

Now, Sakura was usually a happy person on Fridays because that was pay day; the day when she got her profits from all the branches of dealers underneath her. Her demeanor had changed greatly when she found out that only about seven-hundred thousand was deposited in her bank account instead of the regular nine-hundred. Seven-hundred wasn't that bad but Sakura found it unacceptable, she needed consistency, and if she allowed them to slack off it would surely happen again. Sakura could not deal with another seven-hundred deposit, so she sped to the warehouse after school to nip the problem in the butt.

"Where's the paperwork for today?" Sakura asked a loud as she walked into the warehouse. She spoke to no one in particular but everyone rushed to go retrieve the documents she desired.

Even though Sakura sold drugs for a living it worked just like any other business would, and therefore she made all the different branches fill out paperwork that kept track of the weeks income. If she was short of her goal, like she currently was, then she would look at the paperwork and find out who did not meet the criteria.

After several moments Sakura had all the paperwork she demanded for in her hands. She took them into her office and she sat behind her desk as she studied over the documents.

She squinted her eyes, looking closer at the paper, as she came across the cause of her problem.

"...Inuzuka's branch...?" Sakura whispered to herself softly. In all honesty, she was surprised to see that Kiba's branch was the fuck-ups, usually he was on top of them 24/7 demanding the money he desired for.

Sakura grabbed her Galaxy S4 that was sitting on the desk in front of her and dialed a number.

"Kiba," Sakura said as she ran a hand through her hair, "I need you to handle your branch."

_'Saks, I'm already on it. The weeks been rough for me'_

Along with Ino, Kiba was another one in her posse that knew her before getting wrapped up in all of it, so him not calling her Blossom was not a big deal to her.

"You know I don't tolerate this shit."

_'I'll give you the money tomorrow at the BBQ. Don't worry bout nothing Saks, when have I ever been the one to let you down?_'

"Just have it by tomorrow. You have me over here stressing out again. Don't let this happen again."

_'Relax, it won't. Don't go and get your father's goons on me again.'_

"Have my money by tomorrow." Sakura said as she hung up the phone on Kiba.

Sakura sighed while she buried her face into her hands. Even though Sakura was not someone to mess with that's truly how she kept the position she had; her father's loyal gang members watched over her and dealt with anyone that upset her. Once her parents passed away, Sakura soon found out about their double lives in the gang world. Her dad was the leader of the infamous gang called Akatsuki, and his loyal members found it necessary to watch over their leader's pink-haired princess once he was no longer around. Itachi was a part of the gang also before he changed his life around, but he still finds it necessary to watch over Sakura like the others.

There was a time when Sakura and Kiba fought over power of the growing empire, and their small arguments became brutal fist fights. Kisame, one of the Akatsuki members, was checking up on Sakura at her apartment and walked into the two brawling, beating each other merciless. Kisame broke the two up, and during the next week Kiba received multiple beatings on the street by the other members, even ending up in the hospital once. After that Kiba backed down from fighting over the leader position, knowing that if he became the leader over Sakura he would soon be dead thanks to the Akatsuki.

Kiba was loyal to Sakura despite of everything that happened. They agreed to keep their different relationships separate, business was business but they were still close friends at the end of the day.

"Shit, I forgot about the barbecue." Sakura mumbled as her mind drifted to a totally different topic.

She gathered her up her belongings and left her office, entering the open area of the warehouse. There was only a few people left in the place, and located in the middle of the floor was the green house, or vault as they called it, where the plants were grown. Sakura did not want anyone stealing from her right under her nose so she was the only person that had the key to enter the vault.

Sakura finally made her way to the garage and quickly left the warehouse once she got into her car. She had to make one stop before finally going home, Naruto's house.

* * *

Naruto sat on the couch in his living room eating a bowl of ramen while engrossed in the television. This was his day off from his other life and he appreciated every minute he got to himself. While Naruto was relaxing in his apartment Sasuke was stuck dealing with all the responsibilities he neglected on Fridays. Similar to Sakura and Ino, Naruto and Sasuke shared an apartment, and Naruto was expecting to hear about his roommate's crappy day once he got home.

"These people," Naruto chuckled to himself as Ridiculousness played on his flat screen, "so fucking stupid."

The door bell rang and Naruto refused to leave his position. "Come in!" He yelled to his visitor.

Sakura heard her best friend's voice and slowly opened the front door to his home. Sakura saw Naruto sitting on the couch and shook her head at how absorbed he was by the show.

"Geesh Naruto, you can't even open the door for me?" Sakura teased as she stood watching him with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he gave Sakura a grin, "you know I love this show." He finished, redirecting his attention back to the screen.

Sakura laughed softly and moved to go join him on the couch. She relaxed back into the soft cushion, quickly getting caught up in the show's antics also. Soon the show was over and Naruto lifted himself off of the couch, going to the kitchen to clean the empty bowl of ramen.

"So what brings you here Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he scrubbed the bowl in the sink. "Missed me too much?"

Sakura shook her head with a laugh, "No, I need the meat and other stuff for tomorrow, remember?"

"I thought I was going to your house early in the morning to bring the stuff." Naruto said while putting the bowl in the dish rack.

"Yeah but I need to prepare the food tonight," Sakura explained, "if not I won't be ready for tomorrow."

"Do you want me to help you?"

Sakura shook her head at Naruto answering his question. "I got it, I just need the meats."

Naruto nodded in response as he made his way to the freezer. He pulled out the steaks and ribs that he put in the freezer earlier in the day.

"Here you go Sakura-chan," Naruto said while he put the meats in a plastic bag for her, "this is everything."

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura replied, grabbing the bag from his hands.

Naruto heard a crinkling noice and noticed the papers that Sakura held in her hand, he couldn't help but question her about it.

"What's that Sakura-chan?"

"These?" Sakura asked nervously as she looked at the papers in her hand, "Oh, this is nothing."

Sakura crumpled up the papers that she held out of natural reaction. It had slipped her mind that she had the records of income in her hands still, she swore she left them in the car.

Naruto simply nodded in response, believing in the lie that Sakura was telling him.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Sakura questioned as she began to make her way out of the door, standing in the door way.

"Yeah! See you tomorrow Sakura-chan!" Naruto said excitedly with a huge grin. Sakura smiled before turning away from him and heading down the stairs to her car.

Sakura reached her car, unlocked the doors, and sat down in the driver's side. She sighed a loud as she placed the bag of meats on the passenger's seat. She put the keys in the engine and right as she was about to turn the car on her phone rang. She stopped what she was doing to pull her cell phone out of her pocket and was not surprised to see Ino's name on the screen.

"I'm on my way home now," Sakura said before Ino even had a chance to say hello, "I had to take care of some things."

"Sakura, we have a problem."

Sakura froze in her seat, not expecting that response from her best friend. "What is it Ino?"

"Just come home soon. Bye."

Sakura stared at the phone in her hand in awe. She knew Ino was probably over reacting about something, but she couldn't stop herself from worrying over it. Sakura shook her head, pushing out the negative thoughts in her mind, and proceeded to go home.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnnn. What does Ino have to tell Sakura? You'll have to wait and see! I hoped you enjoyed and review please! ****Finished. Remember, this is my first time trying something like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys probably thought I went missing but I'm here, I apologize for taking so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the couch, once again, when Sasuke returned home from the warehouse. Sasuke entered without saying a word to his blond roommate, and he slumped down into the couch next to him and closed his eyes. Naruto just watched Sasuke in pure amusement, already knowing that he had a rought day in the warehouse; it was not an easy job to be the leader of a drug cartel.

"Rough day?" Naruto asked with a slight chuckle, flipping through the channels of the television.

Sasuke sighed as he opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. "We killed one of their main men Dobe; it wasn't a part of the plan but it had to be done." Sasuke admitted to his best friend, knowing that Naruto did not want to make attacks on the rivaling cartel just yet.

Naruto sat silently for several seconds, processing over the information, before responding back to Sasuke. "Does the leader know yet?"

"I'm positive that she or her second in command was informed first before anyone else. I talked to Itachi already, and since it happened in the streets he said the police won't know what gang or cartel did it."

"And what if evidence is found on our men?" Naruto asked as he stared into the empty space in front of him. "I'll be damned if one of our men gets locked up."

"What does Itachi do whenever there is evidence that can put us in a bad position?" Sasuke asked Naruto. "He throws it away right? Itachi is on our side, don't worry dobe. He has saved both of our asses countless of times before; the police department still doesn't know that you are the head of this cartel because of Itachi."

Naruto nodded in understanding, "She's going to plan an attack, she'll think that we did this on purpose." Naruto said in a low, some-what threatening tone.

"Then we will deal with it but for right now let's just relax; I'm tired of dealing with the business for today, I don't know how you do it." Sasuke said as he lifted himself off of the couch, "I'm going to head to bed, we have Sakura's barbeque tomorrow, right?"

Naruto only nodded in response as he allowed himself to get absorbed by the television once again. Naruto didn't want to start a war with the rivaling cartel but it seemed like it was bound to happen no matter what move he decided to make. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto couldn't ignore what happened and worry about it later; it was the leader's responsibility to prepare and take care of a problem. Naruto knew it was best if he found a solution to his predicament but his mind wasn't in the right place, all he could think about was Sakura and the barbeque with all his friends.

* * *

Sakura stood in the frame of the front door to her and Ino's home. She couldn't move past the threshold, her mind couldn't process what she was seeing. Ino was sitting on their living room floor with a bloody body laying in her lap. The person was a male, around the age of 18, and he had short brown hair. Sakura knew who the boy was but she couldn't bring herself to fully believe what she was seeing; Sakura believed that Ino was playing some sick joke on her and she wanted it to stop.

The boy turned his head to the side, looking Sakura directly in the eye. "Hey boss," He said softly with a small grin, "I got myself into trouble this time, eh?"

Sakura held back the sob that was escaping from her lips. She shook her head at the boy on the floor, "Keito...you certainly did get yourself into trouble..."

Sakura wrapped her arms around her body and slowly made her way to the living room. She placed her coat and bags on the kitchen table as she passed it, and sat down indian-style next to Keito's body. Sakura looked over Keito more closely and saw several bullet wounds just in the area of his torso. Sakura didn't dare to allow herself to look for anymore wounds, afraid of what other injuries she might find.

Ino stroked Keito's hair affectionately, rocking herself back and forth at the same time also. Sakura stared at Ino's crying face sadly. She had blood and dirt smeared on her cheeks, Sakura only assumed it was from Keito, and her eyes were red from crying so much. Sakura's heart ached for Ino, she knew the two of them had something going on in secrecy. If Sakura remembered correctly, there were a number of mornings where she spotted the two in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Like any other teenage couple, they had their future planned already, and marriage was apart of those plans.

Keito wasn't only involved with the two girls on a personal level, he was also one of Sakura's best workers; Keito was in charge of one of Sakura's branches. He was one of the most loyal men Sakura had, anything she needed he got it for her.

"What happened Keito...? Why aren't you in a hospital?" Sakura questioned Keito, who only chuckled in response.

"What else could've happened boss?" Keito said sarcastically in a weak voice. "It was the opposing cartel. I was giving out my weekly supply to one of my dealers when they tried to rob me; they didn't think I was going to fight back."

"How many of them were there?" Sakura asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"About a dozen or so..."

"Twelve fucking guys verses one. Does that sound like a good idea Keito?" Sakura snapped at his stupidity. Due to Sakura's outburst, Ino began to sob violently.

"Ehh, it didn't sound as bad in my head, but I had five-hundred dollars worth of kush in the trunk... you would've been pissed either way boss."

Sakura shook her head; she could be heartless sometimes but this put his life in danger, she wouldn't of been mad if he explained what happened. "...I wouldn't of..."

"Well, I pulled out my gun and that was it; all twelve of them shot at me. I'm surprised I didn't die right there."

Ino sobbed louder after Keito finished that sentence. She couldn't bare to listen to the story but she refused to leave his side in the state he was in. Ino had a feeling in her gut that Keito was going to die because of his wounds, and she wanted to be with him in his last moments.

"Why aren't you at a hospital instead of here, they can help you there." Sakura said softly, trying not to disturb her best friend anymore.

"Ino found me lying in the middle of the road, it was as if it was fate. I would've died right there- and I'm going to die regardless- but Ino found me and I'm going to spend my last moments with her instead of in a damned hospital. "

Sakura was quiet for a while before looking at Keito in his eyes. "You're not going to die Keito, not while I'm here." Sakura said as she began to lift herself off of the ground.

"It's too late..." Keito said weakly. He suddenly began to cough violently, spitting up blood all over himself also.

Sakura only shook her head as she walked around looking for the supplies she needed. Sakura quickly gathered what she needed and sat next to Keito. Sakura was in the process of removing Keito's shirt when she stopped to look at Ino.

"Ino..." Sakura said softly to the shaking girl, "I'll need your help if you want him to survive."

Ino slowly looked up at the pinkette with blond strands stuck to her red face. Ino nodded slowly at Sakura but she was still zoned out and confused.

"Don't waste your time... it's too late boss..." Keito breathed out, struggling to inhale correctly now.

Sakura shook her head, "Shut up Keito." She whispered as she cut off his shirt while Ino substituted a towel for her lap so she was able to assist Sakura.

"He's losing too much blood." Sakura said to Ino who was sitting on the other side of Keito directly across from her.

"We need to remove the bullets first, right?" Ino asked while she wiped away the tears that were on her face.

"Correct. Take these but clean them first with the peroxide, we don't want the wounds to get infected." Sakura informed Ino, handing her a pair of tweezers and pointing to the brown bottle near Keito's head.

Ino nodded and got right to work, only worried about if they could actually pull it off and save a life. Sakura had already disinfected the other pair of tweezers, so she began to remove the bullets that were stuck in his torso area. To Sakura there seemed like there were only fourteen bullet wounds which could have been a greater number since there was a dozen of guys that fired at him. Ino was soon following Sakura's actions, removing the bullets on her side of the body.

"What do we do now?" Ino asked as she held the bloody bullets in her left hand.

Sakura sighed and grabbed the peroxide bottle next to Keito's head, "He's not going to enjoy this." Sakura held the bottle and slowly poured it over Keito's entire chest and stomach.

"Shit." Keito hissed as he arched his back in pain.

"Shhh, this will only help." Ino tried to sooth Keito but the burns were only adding on to the pain he was feeling. Ino felt herself go teary eyed having to watch him in so much agony.

"Sakura," Ino whispered, "what if one of the bullets hit a vital organ?"

Sakura looked at Ino with soft eyes, "Let's not think about that, we did our best; now all we have to do is close up the holes."

"And how are we going to do that?"

Sakura held up a box of band-aids towards Ino, "This is all we have."

"I guess band-aids will have to do," Ino sighed while grabbing a hand full of them from the box.

Keito used all his power to raise his head and look at the box. "Wow, I'm really going to die if all you have is band-aids." He chuckled weakly, resting his head back down on the towel.

"That's not funny at all." Ino said as she began placing the band-aids over the wounds.

Once all the wounds were covered the two girls helped bring Keito to his feet, moving him to the guest bedroom to lay down and rest. The two of them left Keito alone and returned back to the livingroom, cleaning up all the blood and extra materials on the floor.

"I'm calling Tsunade." Sakura announced as she put away the peroxide in the cabinet it belonged to.

Ino stopped what she was doing and stared at Sakura wide-eyed, "I can't ask you to do that Sakura, we don't need her."

Sakura sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, "I can't let my pride get in the middle of this one, a life is at stake here. Keito doesn't want to go to a hospital and she is the only person that can help us, and she won't question about what happened."

"Yeah, but she'll scream and lecture you for hours. She'll blame you for this somehow."

"I know," Sakura said, leaning against the kitchen counter, "but if she makes sure he is okay then I'll deal with it."

"Thank you Sakura," Ino said greatfully as she ran to give her best friend a hug, "I know how hard this must be for you."

"It's fine, I can handle her." Sakura said while hugging Ino back, "This is for Keito."

Ino nodded, letting go of Sakura. Ino looked at Sakura with a serious expression, "What are we going to do about this rivaling cartel now? They almost killed Keito."

"It's war now," Sakura said darkly as she looked out the window in the kitchen, "there was no need to try to kill one of ours. They deserve everything we're about to throw at them."

* * *

Naruto sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He wore simple khakis shorts and a stripped tank top but he wanted to make sure he looked attractive for Sakura's barbeque. He only assumed that Sakura would be there since it was her barbeque, and that was the only person he really wanted to impress. Naruto had decided that he would address the cartel's problems after the barbeque, once his mind was cleared.

"Dobe, are you ready to go?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the front hall near the door, holding the car keys in his hand.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he glanced in the mirror one last time, "what time does it start?"

"It started an hour ago dickwad."

Naruto stared at Sasuke for several seconds before speaking, "No, it starts at four."

Sasuke sighed as he opened the front door, "It's now five o'clock."

Naruto looked at his phone to read that the time was actually five o'clock, 5:03 to be exact. "Shit." He swore as he grabbed a jacket and made his way out of the door. Naruto swore it was only 3:47 when he last checked his phone.

Sasuke locked the door behind him on his way out, and he followed Naruto down the stairs to the car. They entered Sasuke's car at a hasty pace, already an hour late to the function. Naruto sat in the passenger's seat complaining about their lateness while Sasuke drove and tried not to strangle the annoying blond. They reached Sakura's house in less than twenty minutes, and when they arrived her driveway was already cluttered with cars. Sasuke parked the car on Sakura's lawn despite of the imposition he received from Naruto because there were no more parking spaces available to his liking.

"Sakura-chan is going to kill you." Naruto said as he stepped out of the car and onto the grass.

"Shut up dobe, she's just going to have to deal with it." Sasuke retorted while locking the car doors. He followed Naruto up the lawn to the front door of the massive house.

"How do the two of them afford this? We live in an apartment and you're a drug lord. What do they do that can afford this?" Sasuke asked, motioning to the modernized home.

"Sakura's parents left her tons of money when they died; they aren't prostitutes if that's what you were thinking. Sakura-chan isn't the head of a drug cartel either, she's too innocent for all of that." Naruto answered as he rang the door bell.

Sasuke laughed as he put his hands in his pockets. "I don't know, I can see Sakura living some kind of double life."

"I can't, " Naruto said with a shake of the head, "she's not merciful, she can't take a life. I know Sakura-chan like the back of my hand, and she's not cut out for our type of lifestyle."

The girl of which their conversation was about answered the door with a huge smile on her face. She hugged Naruto and Sasuke excitedly before dragging them in the house.

"Everyone is already here!" Sakura said as she led the two to the backyard. "Kiba was looking for you two."

"Sakura-chan what's over there?" Naruto said, his attention drawn to a room down the hall in which all the lights were on. A few people were crowded around the door and Ino was a part of the group.

"Oh that's nothing, family stuff," Sakura lied while pulling the blond away from the room of her injured friend, "the real party is out here!"

Naruto and Sasuke stepped out of the house and into the backyard, amazed by the sight in front of them. Sakura's backyard was huge, it had a full patio with an inground pool and trampolines everywhere; Sakura was not lying when she said it was a party. The place was decorated with lights all around and music was blasting from two massive speakers that were placed on the deck. The whole place was packed with people; people were on the trampolines, in the pool, and dancing everywhere.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed over the music, "I thought you said this was supposed to be a small get together."

"It is!" Sakura replied in his ear, "Just go have fun already! Look! Sasuke is enjoying himself!" Sakura pointed to the black haired male who was quickly downing his first drink.

Naruto shook his head as he grabbed Sakura's wrist to prevent her from leaving just yet. "I only came here for you Sakura-chan," he whispered in her ear.

Sakura blushed as she looked up at Naruto. "Alright," she said to him, "come with me then."

Sakura led Naruto back into the house and into the hallway where Keito was staying in. Naruto easily spotted his room before because of all the activity going on around it; all she had to do now was make up a believable story before bringing Naruto into the room.

"What are we doing Sakura-chan? I never thought you were this type of girl." Naruto said with a devious smirk, moving closer to the pinkette.

"That's not what we're doing!" Sakura laughed as she pushed him away. "...my cousin is in bad shape and I'm not sure if he'll make it..." Sakura said solemnly, her whole mood going through a drastic change.

"...Is he in the room over there...?" Naruto asked while pointing to the illuminated room at the end of the hall, the one he noticed when first walking in.

"Yeah, just follow me." Sakura said quietly as she made her way to the room.

The two of them entered silently, careful not disturd Keito who was in the bed and the woman who was hovering over him. The woman looked as if she was in her late twenties or early thirties, and her breasts were probably her most noticeable feature. She had platniun blonde hair and there was a diamond shaped birth mark on her forehead. Naruto also noticed that Ino was in the room; she was crying silently in the opposite corner of the room, and Kiba was trying to hold and comfort her but it was not working.

"Sakura," Tsunade said in a soft voice that was unusual to Sakura, "things aren't looking well."

Sakura looked back and forth between Keito and Tsunade, understanding what she was trying to say. Keito's condition was only worsening, and there was not much that they could do. It seemed like death was inevitable for the young man, just like he said it was.

Keito was pale and his breathing was now quick and desperate. "The pain," Keito said with a raspy voice, "someone please just end this."

Ino's sobs grew louder and Sakura found herself trying to fight back tears once again; Keito was begging for someone to end his life. Sakura moved closer to Keito, who was twisting in pain, and gently rested a hand on his arm.

"Keito," Sakura said quietly, "what are you saying...?"

Keito shut his eyes tightly as his own tears began to fall. "It's too much pain," Keito cried, "I'm going to die regardless."

Sakura nodded slowly and she turned to Tsunade for answers, "Do you have anything?" she asked.

Tsunade nodded as she began to rummage through her large purse that was placed on the edge of the bed. She soon found what she was looking for and held up a large pill. "One of these and that's it..."

Keito held out his hand, awaiting the pill, he would do anything to end the pain at this point. Keito knew the end result was going to be the same the only difference was how long he endured the pain.

"Wait... Keito you don't have to do this," Ino said in between sobs, "We can figure something out."

Keito shut his eyes tightly as more tears began to fall. "I'm so sorry Ino." Keito said sadly, "I can't ask you to forgive me for doing this but there's one thing that I ask of you..."

"What..?" Ino asked as she moved to stand by Keito's side.

Keito smiled sadly at Ino and grabbed her hand, "Don't let this be the end of the world for yo-"

"What do you mean Keito?" Ino cried, "You're dying on me..."

"Ino, let me speak please." Keito waited a few moments before continuing on. "I understand that I'm leaving you here- and I'm so sorry for it- but I want you to move on, okay?"

"Move on?" Ino shouted, "Keito you're dying for crying out loud, you haven't even given me a chance to grieve." Ino was in tears while speaking to Keito, these were her last moments with him and she couldn't believe what he was asking her to do.

Keito laughed slightly and wiped the tears off of Ino's face. "I know it's a lot to ask for," he said, "but please do it for me."

Ino looked down, avoiding eye contact with Keito, and remained silent to his request. Everyone that was currently in the room stood to the sides watching the duo sadly. Sakura began to feel her anger build by the seconds that passed; she was going to kill every single person that was involved with the incident that led to Keito' s death. Not only was one of her best men dying, but her best friend was suffering and that was something she did not allow anyone to get away with.

Naruto stood next to Sakura with a feeling of pity for Ino. He didn't know what was causing the kid to die, or how long they knew each other, but he could tell they had strong feelings for one another by just looking at them interact with one another. The whole scene was sad to Naruto, but it wasn't enough to make him cry. The last time Naruto cried was when he was twelve years old, and he sworn to himself he would never do it again.

"Ino," Keito said while moving to sit up despite the extraordinary pain he was experiencing, "can you please promise me that."

Ino nodded in response as she wiped away the remaining tears on her face. "I promise."

Keito grabbed Ino's face and kissed her passionately for the last time. Keito's body was screaming in pain but he ignored it because he only had a few more minutes left. Tears began to escape out of Ino's eyes again once they broke a part, she knew this really was the end.

"I'm ready now," Keito said in a low voice, his shaky hand stretched out towards Tsunade.

Tsunade stepped foward and placed the pill in Keito's hand. She whispered instructions to Keito before turning to face the rest of the group. "We should let these two have their time together now," she said, "I know this is no time for a party but we must get out there."

No one argued with Tsunade but said their respected goodbyes before exiting the room.

Sakura was the last one left in the room, besides Ino, and she walked up to Keito and gave him a sad smile, "Well, I'm not going to have to clean after your messes anymore; I don't know if I should cry about that or be relieved."

"Be relieved boss," Keito chuckled, "I can't get into anymore trouble."

Sakura let out a laugh but it turned to a soft sob. Sakura quickly got herself together before she turned into a crying mess.

"I'll see you around Keito." Sakura said as she began to leave the room.

"I'll see you in hell boss, we both know we're not going to heaven." Keito said with a slight grin.

Sakura shook her head as she closed the door to his grinning face. She was amazed that Keito was still himself despite of the pain he was going through. There was one thing that was stuck in Sakura's mind though; she was going to murder Keito's killers with her bare hands.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this! Keito was just an OC of mine and this is just a little incident that adds to the plot. Anyway, this is your time to review now, so go !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, this is chapter four and I wanted to show a little more about their lives as leaders in the underground world, and what was required of them sometimes. I also had to change some numbers because, as leaders, they both have more than what I put down in the past; I also combined chapter one and two because they were so short!**

_**Reviews:**_

**happy everyday life: Thank you and I truly hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**25BAM50: Thank you! I hope I updated a little bit faster than last time, sorry for the wait!**

**Guest (S.A.): Your review made me laugh and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks to all who favorited, followed, etcs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

Sakura huffed as she waited impatiently for Kiba to fill up the car for her trip. She wore a simple black sweat suit, not bothering to get dressed up for the journey she was about to take. It was only the two of them in the warehouse at the late hour in the night, but Sakura and Kiba were planned to travel in different directions. Kiba was only aiding his boss in the preparation of her mission. You might be wondering what was Kiba filling the car with for Sakura. It was weed of course. Eighty pounds of the plant to be exact.

As the head of the cartel, Sakura was not required to partake on the traveling of her merchandise. That's what she had Kiba and her other men for. Unfortunately, Sakura was short a man and one of her branches was left unmanaged; her only option was to take on Keito's responsibilities along with her own until she could find a suitable replacement. Ino was in no right frame of mind to take on the job, and it was understandable, but that meant Sakura was left with the dirty work. So Sakura was stuck making a twenty-five mile trip to Keito's main dealer with eighty pounds of weed in a car that was not in the best shape it could be in. It was not how she expected she would be spending her Sunday night.

Kiba threw the last bag in the front seat and dusted his hands off on his pants. He looked up at Sakura and gave her an amused grin. "All done Saks, you're all set to go."

Sakura glanced in the car, not a bit amused at the sight before her. Kiba had to be joking if he thought she was driving that car. Sakura would surely get pulled over as soon as she glided on to a main road. There was a number of things wrong with the car that deemed it unfit to drive by anyone- not only Sakura.

One. There was no room in the car. The front and back seat was filled with the plant; Sakura didn't know how she was supposed to drive the vehicle if she had no place to sit.

Two. It reeked the smell of the plant. Anyone could tell the car contained weed from a mile away due to the great stench it carried with it, and this was only half of Sakura's worries.

Not only was the car not insured but it had fake licences plates, **_and_ **the back lights were broken. Sakura could not understand why Kiba would give her the worse possible choice of a vehicle when there was countless of different choices in the warehouse.

"Kiba how the fuck am I supposed to drive this piece of shit?" Sakura questioned with annoyance. "I'm going to get arrested for this!"

"Saks relax," Kiba said as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "this is what Keito drove and he never got caught. The trips he used to go on is nothing compared to what you're doing; I promise you'll be fine."

Sakura glanced at the car once again with an uncertainty. If Keito could do it than she shouldn't complain, right?

"Should I just sit on it? It's all over the front seat Kiba." Sakura opened the driver's door the car and motioned to the seat that was preoccupied by the substance already.

Kiba nodded in response and held the door open for his boss as she slipped into the car with an unsure expression.

Sakura sat on the weed as if it was a booster seat but tried to make herself comfortable as possible. Kiba closed the door once she started the car, allowing the engine to roar in the quite warehouse. Kiba patted the car on the hood giving Sakura the signal to take off and get the trip over with.

The nervous pinkette carefully steered the car onto the empty streets of the city, taking extra precaution compared to her usual reckless driving. After several minutes of driving Sakura's nervous jitters ceased to nothing, and she was confident that the trip would go smoothly. That did not last long though as another worry creeped in her head. The rivaling cartel.

Sakura could only think that the other cartel would attack her if they spotted- of smelt the car in her case- on the streets late at night with no sign of some sort of protection. They attacked Keito when he was delivering, she wouldn't doubt it if they did it again. Sakura calmly began to look the glove compartment for some type of form of protection in case the worse happened to her.

"Shit." Sakura shut the compartment with a slam, having no luck in finding anything in there. She steadily steered the car with one hand as she looked for something under her seat with the other.

A smile was brought to the pinkette's face as her hand grasped what she was looking for; under every vehicle her business owned was a crowbar, something that was useful in the circumstances of a fight. Sakura was greatful that one of the first weapons she learned to use was a crowbar, she was not going down without a fight if someone tried to attack her.

Twenty-five miles felt like nothing to Sakura as she realized that she was soon close to her designated spot. She was literally a block away from the designated rendezvous site when the siren and flashing lights of a police car appeared behind her.

"You've got to me fucking kidding me!" Sakura screamed as she banged on the steering wheel in frustration.

Sakura knew that she could not out run the cops in a chase because of the bad shape the car was in, and she unwilling pulled over and slowly came to a stop, extremely pissed off at her current circumstances. She waited for the cops to appear at her window but grew impatient as they did not show their faces right away. Sakura pulled out her phone and automatically began to dial a number, the only person that could get her out of this position. Itachi.

Sakura placed the phone to her ear and waited as it rang. On the third ring a tired voice picked up the phone, obvious that Itachi was sleeping until she called.

"Itachi, I got myself in trouble again." Sakura whispered as she looked in the rear-view mirrors of the car.

_"Hime, what happened?" _

Sakura looked around at all the weed surrounding her, and it seemed that there was no way she was getting out of this one. "I got pulled over..."

_"That's not so ba-"_

"The car is not insured, it has a fake licenses plate, the tail lights are broken, and there is eighty pounds of weed in the car."

_"Hime are you fucking kidding me?" _

If Itachi was asleep before he definitely was not anymore.

"I'm on the corner of fourth avenue and thirty-sixth street, I would really appreciate if you could come and help m-"

**"Get out of the car with your hands up!" **

"Son of a bitch." Sakura cursed as she closed her eyes for a brief moment. This really was not her night.

Sakura slowly got out of the car with her hands above her head, posing no sign of a threat to the officers behind her. Her eyes were shut, silently praying that Itachi would come in time before she was taken away with handcuffs. Sakura heard footsteps get closer to her, and she also heard the whispers going on between the two cops.

"Turn around Haruno."

Sakura opened her eyes slowly with a suspicion that these cops were not the clean, by-the-book police officers if they knew her name. She turned around, not surprised to find Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagne standing before her; two of the most crooked officers there was. Sakura had forgotten that there was so many crooked ones in the force that would bail her out for a little cash, and there was a number of times her men had to pay these two specifically to keep from being taken away in handcuffs. Itachi wasn't the only one that had a role in the world of the underground.

"I'm not surprised to see you out here, we had our suspicions about you since you were a suspect for your parent's death." Izumo said as he eyed the pinkette down. The man Izumo had dark brown eyes with black hair that was naturally slicked down.

"We also aren't stupid like the rest of our co-workers, we know you're the head of all of this," Kotetsu added, motioning to the car, "Itachi can't hide you forever you know?" Similar to his partner, Kotestu had dark brown eyes but his black hair was spiked up instead of slicked down like Izumo.

"It's worked so far," Sakura retaliated with a bitterness in her voice, "how much to keep you two quiet about this?"

The two crooks looked at one another, silently going over their price before answering in unison. "Five grand."

Sakura looked at the two as if they each had two heads, this was not their normal price and she could only take a guess as to why. "Why the fuck would I give you five grand when I know you usually take two and stay shut."

Izumo laughed at the teenaged girl in front of him; she wasn't a fool but they should expect from the leader of a cartel. Sakura, however, was not going to be taken as some childish girl, if they wanted to deal with this in a business manner then she was going to talk to them the way she usually would to others when she took on the role of the leader.

"Do you not realize who you are? We'll be heros for turning in the mysterious blossom leader."

Sakura was surprised to hear them use her code name but she did not allow her face to express it. "I'll give you three."

"Five." Kotetsu argued with the pinkette.

"Two."

"Five."

"One."

"Alright fine, three." Izumo said, not wanting for the pinkette to lower her offer anymore than what she had.

Sakura grinned in a devilish way, "Deal."

Kotetsu shot the girl a glare, "Take our card, contact us in three days with our money or we will have problems. Got it Haruno?"

Sakura sighed and snatched the card from the man's hold. "Got it. Am I free to go now?"

The two police officers did not pay any attention to Sakura as they headed back to their vehicle without answering her question. They got into their car and sped off before Sakura could even enter her own. Sakura let out a tired sigh as she leaned against the car that still contained her merchandise.

"Thank the lord I got two of the worst officers on the force." Sakura mumbled to herself, relieved that she did not find herself in any big trouble.

Sakura was in the process of entering her car once again when a black Lincoln stopped with a screech along the beaten up car. Sakura found herself sighing in a bit of annoyance as a very angry Itachi stomped out of the car.

"What happened?" Itachi said to Sakura, straining to keep himself from yelling at the girl.

"Izumo and Kotetsu, gave them three and they shut up." Sakura answered as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I was lucky this time."

Itachi sat on the hood of the car and shook his head at his princess. "Hime, you really got off easy this time. You're lucky it wasn't Kakashi or Iruka, they would've certainly locked you up in an instant."

"I know but this is only a one time thing, I won't be making trips like this again."

"Good, just please hurry and drop this shit off." Itachi said as he got up off of the car and started to make his way back to his own vehicle.

"I will, thank you Itachi." Sakura called to him as she settled herself down in the driver's seat again.

Sakura slowly took off from the street she was stopped on, and made her way to her destination which was literally a few hundred feet from where she was. She parked the car in front of the building and proceeded to get out. Sakura knocked on the front door of the dango shop and waited a few moment before a larger man came out to greet her.

"You're the replacement for Keito?" The man looked down at the pinkette, obviously surprised to see a petite sixteen-year old girl apart of the underworld of the city.

Sakura nodded in response, "Yeah, for now."

"Alright," the man exhaled audibly and shrugged his shoulders, "is it all there? All eighty pounds?"

"Yeah," Sakura said as she exchanged the keys in her hand with the ones the man was holding, "someone will be here by the end of the week to pick up the money."

"Gotcha. Car is across the street." Was all he said as he got in the car and proceeded to drive to a more private location for the merchandise.

Sakura crossed the street and got into a different car that was a slightly better upgrade compared to the one she drove on the way here. She put the key in the ignition and started the car, pleased to be able to finally go home after a long night.

* * *

"He owes me how much?"

Sasuke sighed as Naruto began to ramble about a man who owed him a few hundred dollars compared to the millions he had saved in multiple bank accounts scattered around the world. Naruto had brung he's second-in-command to accompany him to find the man that was "taking him as a joke". The blond leader held a baseball bat in one hand and a container of gasoline in the other, providing the man with different options of abuse. Naruto knew he would pick the beaten with the bat, but he always brung the gasoline just in case.

"...this is just a lesson he needs to learn. There's no possible way he think he can walk all over the leader of the cartel, come-on now. Once he knows I'm no joke, this won't happen again. I think he'll get the message after this." Naruto rambled on as he dragged the baseball bat behind him.

The black-haired male was more level-headed than his companion which was strange since it was usually the other way around, but Sasuke did not find the whole theatrics necessary... especially since in was two o'clock in the fucking morning. Sasuke would have rather enjoyed to be sleeping in his bed instead of roaming the streets looking for this man who insulted Naruto's pride.

"Here it is." Naruto said as he walked up the front steps to an old-looking brick house. The blond teen set the gas can down gently and knocked on the door roughly, waiting for his desired target to answer the door. There was no answer though, Naruto knocked again... and again... and again... and again but there was nothing.

"Well I guess it is time for us to go ho-"

"That's his car over there." Naruto interrupted as he nodded to a decent car parked a few feet down from the house. He picked up the gas can and made his way over to the vehicle at a slow pace. "I'm going to burn this shit."

Sasuke unreluctantly followed Naruto down the stairs. "All I want to do is to go home," he mumbled to himself, "is that too much to fucking ask for?"

Naruto placed the gas can a few feet away from the car and neared closer to it with the bat in his hand. He stood in the hitting position, wound up, and swung at the driver's window, successfully shattering the glass to tiny pieces.

"This will teach him to not fuck with me." Naruto stated angrily as he continued to repeat the action several more times, breaking all the windows and windshields.

He grabbed the gas can and began to pour the gasoline all over the car, and in the vehicle also drenching the leather seats that was inside. Sasuke watched with a bored expression, not bothering to stop his best friend from doing the illegal action; this was only a small addition to the crimes they could possibly be prosecuted on. No biggie.

Naruto took out a box of matches and lighted one without any hesitation. "Sasuke, I think it's time we go..." Naruto said slowly, throwing the match in the car.

The two frends began to walk down the street as if nothing had happened, holding a normal conversation as the car went up in flames behind them. A cry was heard in the distance and Naruto only assumed that they owner of the car saw what had happened.

"I want my fucking money by tomorrow!" The blond yelled viciously, loud enough to be heard from blocks away.

Sasuke sighed, running a hand threw his hair and continued to walk away from the crime scene. This is what they did for a living, there was no way out of it but he all he wanted was some sleep from time to time. That's all he wanted in the world, it truly wasn't a lot to ask for.

* * *

Sakura rubbed her eyes tiredly as she continued to drive in the night. She was only five more minutes from her home when her phone began to ring with Ino's name showing up on the screen. Sakura answered the phone and put the call on speaker so she was able to drive still.

_"Sakura, where are you?"_

Sakura raised an eyebrow in suspicion at her best friend's frantic voice. "I'm on my way home now, I had a delay earlier but everything is alright." Sakura replied, "What's wrong?"

_"Nothing, it's just Kiba was just telling me how there was an incident on the streets and to tell you to be careful."_

"Was it the other guys?"

_"I don't know but a car was set on fire thirty-seventh street, no one was in it but still be careful..."_

"I was just there and I didn't see anything but I- I'll be home soon... okay... bye." Sakura hung up the phone and decreased her speed as she spotted two figures walking on the sidewalk. She had to squint her eyes to make sure they were not decieving her because she really was seeing Naruto and Sasuke walking the streets at one in the morning. Sakura slowly pulled her car alongside of them and rolled down the window.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" She yelled capturing their attention. "What are you guys doing out here?" She questioned.

Naruto gave the pinkette a tired smile and made his way over to the car with Sasuke following behind. "We wanted to be spontaneous, well I did, so I dragged teme out for a walk. What are _you_ doing out here Sakura-chan?"

Naruto was quick to come up with lie but Sakura was faster than him, and her's was a tad more believable than the blond's.

"My aunt called me, it was an emergency and I had to rush over there. Everything is good now though, I'm heading home now. Do you guys need a ride?"

Before Naruto could even open his mouth Sasuke was in the car and answered the girl with a "hn". Naruto chuckled softly as he entered the passanger's seat, greatful of Sakura's offer also.

"You guys shouldn't be walking to streets this late," Sakura lectured as she put the car in motion, "Konoha is a dangerous place..."

"We know, Sakura-chan, trust me. We definitely know..."

* * *

**So that's chapter four, they are beginning to encounter each other more and more now. Stick around because this may be leading to their reveal. Review please, it would make me extremely happy.**


End file.
